Hard Hearts and Empty Shells
by nicolasamaria
Summary: Puck and Rachel crumble at the hands of Santana Lopez. Basically Puckleberry from Satana's point of view. It's on the angsty side, I'm warning you now. And it's rated T sprinkled with M.


Author's Note: Firstly, I would like to apologize to Rachel for subjecting her to Puck/Santana smut. I didn't enjoy writing it anymore than you enjoyed reading it bb! Anyways, this was inspired by the twitfic and my strong dislike for Santana. But, after writing this I kind of almost love her. Weird, I know.

**Rated T but there are a few M sections throughout so if you spot them you can just skim over them. **

Thanks for reading and I promise that Like Entropy will be updated SOON.

-Nicole.

* * *

_ Bitch._

It practically defines her. It's all she's ever known. She doesn't comprehend how to be sweet and caring or compassionate.

It's just _bitch_.

She's rude and possessive and she doesn't _give a fuck _if he's _your _man. If she wants him then she's going to have him. It's just the way of her world and you don't try and mess that up.

She screams that in her head at Rachel Berry as she watches her sit on top of Noah Puckerman's lap in Glee one day. Rachel must have lost the memo because once they've been branded by Santana, no one else is allowed to play.

And they're making her want to throw up the granola bar she had for lunch because Puck is resting a hand on Rachel's thigh and smiling up at her in a way he never did with her.

Red flashes behind her eyes and she suddenly feels the need to sate her urge to rip out little Miss Prima Donna's hair and throw her off _her _man. She doesn't even care that he's not technically hers anymore and that he hasn't even glanced in her direction in months.

She's like an old scar that you thought would fade but ends up staying there forever; reminding you of what was. And there is no way that Puck doesn't remember what they had. She doesn't even think it's _possible_ for him to forget everything she used to do to him.

Even if he's doing a pretty good job of completely ignoring her at the moment.

– – – –

She doesn't plan, she plots.

Puck can't resist her, she knows it. No teenage boy can. Have you seen her? She's like a hotter and younger version of Jessica Alba (who is starting to sag after the baby). But, she has a feeling that getting him away from Berry long enough to prove it is going to be difficult. The girl is attached at his hip like 24/7 and what pisses her off is that he doesn't seem to mind.

When it was her he had been like, _"Get the fuck off."_

There's a couple minutes between third and fourth period when she knows that Puck is completely alone since Rachel has science on one side of the school and he usually goes to the nurses office to nap on the other.

That's when she pounces. She waits in the alcove next to a row of red lockers as the students of McKinley disappear into their classrooms. Puck swaggers by about two minutes before the bell is about to ring and she grabs onto his letterman jacket and shoves him up against the lockers,

"What the fu-" He's cut off by her lips on his, hard and demanding and punishing. His hands go to grip her shoulders and she thinks _good _because he's responding. He's going to kiss her back and then Rachel will be a thing of the past and she doesn't have to watch them anymore.

Instead he pushes her away from him. And then wipes his mouth.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he snarls and the shock is slapped off her face and is replaced by anger.

"Did you just wipe your fucking mouth?" she screeches and then lunges at him again. _No one wipes her away. _He doesn't push her off this time; just stands there, completely still, as she pulls at his mohawk and tickles the seam of his mouth with her tongue.

She steps down and stares up at him expectantly (and maybe a little smugly. Or a lot smugly). He just raises a tired eyebrow at her and crosses his arms over his chest,

"Are you done?"

Her mouth drops open once again and she can't believe what's happening. Puck is passing up making out with her because of _Rachel Berry. _What the hell is going on?

"UGH!" She screams before stomping off with her hands balled into fists. She doesn't even notice Jacob hiding behind a trashcan with his camera phone in hand.

– – – –

It only takes a day.

24 hours later and her kiss with Puck is plastered all over Jacob's blog and cell phones across Lima.

Rachel doesn't take it well. She doesn't take it well at all. Santana's plan didn't work out the way she wanted it to but she can't say that she's disappointed.

Watching Puck and Rachel crumble at her hands gives her a rush that's better than taking Quinn's spot at the top of the pyramid. It starts before school when she notices Rachel giving Puck a _wide _berth and shooting daggers at her whenever she passes by. And then effectively ends in Glee when everything practically explodes.

She does it on purpose; as soon as Puck walks in she goes over to him and gives him a coy smile before turning around and walking back to her seat, making sure that her hips sway teasingly. Shooting Rachel a smug look, she sits daintily with her legs crossed at the ankle and then proceeds to inspect her fingernails.

Puck shoots her a confused frown before turning his attention towards Rachel, who practically has steam shooting out of her ears.

"Where have you been all day?"

And that's when Rachel flips the fuck out and smacks him. Hard. Puck's eyes darken and he glares down at her, clenching his fists,

"What the fuck was that for?!"

"Don't play dumb, you … you … you jerk!"

"I have no idea what you-" Rachel turns away from him and starts rooting through her bag. When she finds her phone she throws it at him and it bounces off his forehead and into his hand. Puck's eyes widened and Santana hears him say _shit _under his breath.

"Look, Rach ..." he starts slowly and Santana can't help but smile at the fact that her eyes are glazed over with tears and she looks like she's going to break any moment.

"I don't want to hear it. I can't believe I trusted you!" she sobs; he reaches out to her but she jerks away, " No! I refuse to be strung along by you when you so clearly ..." she trails off and then shakes her head, "It's over." she whispers and then bolts from the room.

Santana is pretty sure she's supposed to feel something other than smug satisfaction at the scene that has just unfolded in front of her.

But, she doesn't.

She doesn't even care that Rachel is _probably _devastated and will _probably_ try and quit Glee club. _Again. _All she cares about is that she won and that she taught Rachel Berry a lesson and reminded her where her place was in all of this.

At the bottom.

– – – –

It takes two days until Puck is back and eating out of the palm of her hand. She's waiting on the hood of his truck for him one day after basketball practice, swinging her legs back and forth with her chest perked up and her hands planted firmly behind her.

He stops short when he sees her and she gives him a flirtatious smile before raising her eyebrows suggestively. He glares at her for longer than she likes and then stalks over to the drivers side of the truck,

"Get in." he grunts as he yanks open the door and throws in his duffel bag. She slides off his truck with a knowing grin, this is how it's supposed to be.

It doesn't bother that he doesn't talk to her the entire ride to his house. And it doesn't bother her that he strips her down as soon as they get to his room. And it doesn't bother her that he just takes her up against the door.

What does bother her is that he refuses to look at her. His eyes are burning a hole in the wall beside his door and she grabs his chin and forces his gaze on her. There's no way he's picturing _someone else_ while he's _in _her.

"Do you love me?" she moans as he slams her down on him. His hips still for a moment but then he continues, moving faster than before.

"You're fucking crazy." she thinks she hears him say, but she can't be sure because her brain stops functioning as her orgasm racks through her body. His grip on her hips tighten and then his head drops onto his shoulder and he's groaning into her neck.

"Mmmmm." she hums as her legs drop from around his waist and land unsteadily on the floor. Puck pushes himself off her immediately and she frowns at him as he walks over to his bed and flops down on it. He moves his hands behind his head and looks up at her, with a blank expression.

"Well?" he asks bluntly and then nods down to where he's still hard. Santana frowns, this isn't the way it's supposed to be. He's supposed to be worshipping her body like it's a temple. (He's supposed to be looking at her the way he looks at Rachel.)

"Just so we're clear ..." she starts as she climbs on top of him, "This means we're dating." He groans as she slips him inside her and arches his hips up.

"Whatever."

– – – –

"He's one brave motherfucker to deal with all … _that_." Puck says as he motions to where Rachel is standing with Matt by her locker. Santana slams her own locker shut and turns to face Puck, who is scowling at the two of them.

"Could you please just get over it already?" she asks and then flips her ponytail over her shoulder, "Besides, I think they're kind of … cute." she cringes as the last word leaves her mouth, but Puck takes no notice.

"There's nothing for me to get over." he grumbles and shoves her binder and books that he'd been holding back into her hands. She scoffs offensively and he shrugs his shoulders before sauntering away, shoving a random freshman into a locker as he goes.

Santana turns her attention back to Rachel, who really just looks miserable, and Matt who isn't really saying anything at all. She smirks, there was no way that Rachel was ever going to get her claws into Matt.

She does notice, however, that he's carrying her books. And then she remembers that Puck used to carry Rachel's books as well.

No one has ever _offered _to carry hers. She just usually forces them to. What is it with that girl that causes boys to follow her every whim?

She wasn't even that pretty.

– – – –

"Can you get me some Coke?" she asks as she nudges him with her foot. They're sitting on her couch and Puck is texting on his phone while she's trying to watch American History X.

"Get it yourself." he mutters and elbows her foot out of his lap. Santana scowls at him and sits up straight; he's so involved in his phone that he doesn't even realize she has on her cheer bloomers that he's so fond of.

"Aren't you enjoying the movie?" she asks sweetly and he snorts.

"Why the fuck would I want to watch a movie about Nazis? They tried to exterminate all my people." he complains as his fingers fly over the keypad of his phone.

"If you get me a Coke I'll ..." she reaches over and lets her fingers dance along his neck, "... reward you." she purrs.

He glances over at her and then smirks, "Right." he says quickly and tosses his phone down on the couch before jumping up. When she's sure that he's in the kitchen she grabs his phone from where it fell and skims through his incoming text messages.

**BERRY**: I'm not saying that I don't believe you. I just don't understand how this friendship could be beneficial to either of us.

**BERRY**: I wish you wouldn't say things like that.

**BERRY**: Because they're not true and you know it.

**BERRY**: Of course I still care about you. Do you still care about me?

**BERRY**: That's not what I asked. But thank you.

**BERRY**: Would you like to hang out later? We could watch a movie?

Santana doesn't have time to check his outgoing messages before he returns so she sets the phone back down where it was and turns to watch the movie. Puck plops down next to her and hands her her drink, sloshing it over the rim of the glass.

"Here." She takes it from him gingerly and scrunches up her nose at it,

"I wanted ice."

He frowns, "What?"

"I said I wanted ice."

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Yes! I want ice!" she thrust the glass back at him and it spills over onto his pants. He jumps up off the couch again,

"Fuck this shit." he slams the glass down onto the coffee table and grabs his keys, "I'm out of here." Santana grabs a throw pillow and hugs it to her chest as her front door slams shut.

She knows exactly where he's going.

– – – –

He doesn't call her his girlfriend. He doesn't call her anything. They spend most of their time making out in his truck and having sex in the boys locker room. There's no cute text messages in the middle of class or flirty smiles sent across the hall.

They just fuck but she convinces herself that it's an actual relationship. It's easier than admitting to herself what he's really doing. She tells herself that he's with her because she's hot and that he loves her, even if he never says it.

She just knows it. How could he not?

And then she finds Rachel Berry in his bed wearing one of his sweatshirts and she loses her shit. She was trying to be a _good _girlfriend and bring him breakfast and this is how he repays her? That's not how the game works.

"What. The. Fuck." she says through gritted teeth and then throws the Cliff Bar she'd picked up for him at the 7-11 at his head. Puck jumps up and looks around sleepily, his expression turning annoyed when he sees her._ He doesn't even look guilty. _

"What the hell is your problem?" he mutters as he rubs his head and then nudges Rachel awake. Rachel swats his hand away and snuggles deeper into his pillow and Puck has this endearing look on his face that makes Santana want to scratch her own eyeballs out. Because seriously, _what the fuck?_

"Hey man hands!" she snarls and Rachel's eyes pop open and she sits up so fast Santana's surprised that she doesn't give herself whiplash.

"Get out of my boyfriend's bed." she hisses and Rachel blinks at her, clearly confused. Puck groans and slaps a hand over his face,

"San … chill out."

"Did you fuck her?" she asks crassly and Rachel winces before scrambling off the bed.

"I'm sorry did you say boyfriend?"

"Just … seriously chill out."

"I won't chill out"

"I don't understand … are you two dating?"

"We were talking last night and it got late so she just stayed over. No biggie."

"It seems like a big deal to me!"

"Will someone please explain-"

"It wasn't! Sheesh, it didn't mean anything!" As soon as he says it, his face kind of falls and Santana knows that he said the wrong thing. Rachel's eyes get really big and she looks like she's been slapped (Santana kind of wishes she had).

"Oh." she mumbles weakly and looks down at the ground, "I'm just going to …" she sucks in a deep breathe and Santana knows that she's crying, "... leave now."

"Yeah, you should." she sneers and Puck shoots her a heated look that could melt a glacier before looking back at Rachel,

"Rachel … wait ..." Puck starts, reaching for her as she goes to leave. She shrugs out of his grasps and runs out of the room and Santana watches her go, smiling.

When she turns back to Puck she knows she looks smug because he's glaring at her. Which is fine by her because their sex is always better when he's mad.

"You're a bitch." he grounds out and Santana gives him a hard smile before stalking over to him and pushing him down onto the bed. She straddles his lap and grips the strip of hair on his head in her hand and pulls back forcefully,

"And don't you forget it." she says harshly before crushing her mouth to his. He doesn't respond for a moment, but then he's all over her and she feels that rush again.

– – – –

"Why are you so upset over this?"

"I'm not upset!" Santana stops short when she hears Puck's voice. She peaks her head around the corner she was about to turn and groans inwardly; she thought she'd taught this bitch her lesson. Rachel is standing there with her arms crossed and looking up at Puck expectantly. He's standing there in his irritated-guy pose with his hands resting on his hips and slightly hunched over.

"You seem upset to me." she can barely hear Rachel mumble and Puck leans back into the lockers forcefully,

"I just don't get why you have to hang out with Matt." he says as he tilts his head and stares at the ceiling. Rachel sighs and her shoulders droop tiredly,

"Don't I deserve to have friends, Noah?"

"Yeah, sure! Just not Matt. Or any other guy." Santana winces at the possessiveness in his voice and then rolls her eyes at the enraged look on Rachel's face,

"You are … unbelievable! First, you decide to start dating Santana, of all people, not even _twenty seconds_ after we break up. Then you let her all but throw me out of your house and _now_, now you're telling me that I can't be friends with Matt?" she fumes and Santana gets this clenching feeling in the pit of her stomach when she sees the look on Puck's face; he looks _guilty _and maybe even a little ashamed.

If he should be looking guilty and ashamed at _anyone_, it should be at _her _for talking to Rachel Berry.

"What are you doing?" she jumps at the sound of Matt's deep voice and turns to him, trying to look innocent but probably failing miserably.

"Nothing." she answers sweetly and he raises an unbelieving eyebrow at her. Santana shrugs her shoulders and then motions for him to look around the corner where Puck and Rachel are still arguing.

"Oh, Rachel!" he says happily and then, before she can stop him, trots down the hallway towards her. She sighs, agitated, and follows after him, stopping short when she sees Puck giving Matt a death glare that could kill.

" … so, I was thinking that we could go for ice cream." Matt offers and Puck snorts loudly,

"Berry doesn't eat ice cream, it's bad for her-"

"I would love some ice cream, Matt." Rachel interjects sweetly and then, looking pointedly at Puck, links her arm with his and lets him lead her down the hall as she talks a mile a minute about Fudge Mint Chip.

"Fucking prick." she hears Puck mumble under his breath and both his jaw and fists clench tightly. Then he rounds on her and latches onto her upper arm tightly,

"Where are we going?" she asks as she lets him drag her down the hall. Puck stops in front of a random storage closet, yanks it open and then pushes her in forcefully.

"Shut up." he growls and slams the door shut before shoving her up against the wall and kissing her roughly.

– – – –

Rachel Berry is like the bane of her existence, she swears. The girl always manages to ruin everything. Santana and Puck have been "dating" for three weeks and she hasn't once had to deal with Rachel. And then the fucking bitch corners her in the girls bathroom one day when she is completely alone.

"Do you love him?" she asks seriously and Santana stares at her like she's speaking in tongues. _What the hell kind of question is that?_ Then she remembers that she doesn't need to explain herself to _Rachel._

"Why would I tell you?" she snaps and goes back to apply even more lip gloss. Rachel stares at her in the mirror with an unreadable expression on her face that makes Santana just a _little bit _nervous. She's knows Berry is crazy and she sincerely hopes that the girl doesn't try to kill her.

"Look, just because we're no longer together doesn't mean that I don't care for him deeply. He deserves to be with someone who loves him and isn't just using him to prove a point." Santana freezes and lowers her tube of gloss slowly, finally meeting Rachel's gaze in the mirror. She doesn't like this feeling of being undermined. It's like Rachel is trying to mix her up in the head and show her that she's being a bitch. She doesn't need to be _shown,_ she already _knows._

"... I think I do." she lies, she really doesn't (right?). How she feels isn't important though; what is important is that Rachel gets the message that Puck is hers and that she better back the fuck off. She doesn't know where this little _gleek_ gets off trying to get up on her man.

"Besides, it doesn't matter. Puck is totally obsessed with me. And trust me when I say obsessed. I know how to please my man." she tells Rachel suggestively.

Rachel sucks in a breath, "I hate to skew your already distorted version of reality even more, but … just because people _act _like they like you doesn't mean that they really do."

Before Santana even has time to process the major blow to her self-esteem that Rachel just landed, the girl is gone. She's left blinking stupidly and then when it finally sinks in she lets out a strangled scream.

– – – –

It bugs her that he never seems to be satisfied with her. She does everything she can to get his attention, but the only time he's really looking is when she's naked it. She also doesn't fail to notice that he's _always _watching Rachel or rushing to her aid.

The more she sees this happening, the more she clings to him. She doesn't love him, she really doesn't. He's just _hers_ and no one else is allowed to have him.

At least that's what she keeps telling herself. But, then she'll see him smile at Rachel or answer a call from her right in the middle of when they're making out and she feels like maybe he was never really hers at all.

This little revelation of hers is made even more obvious when she goes to meet Puck for lunch one day and runs into a "moment" that she's sure she was never supposed to see. Puck is leaning against the door frame to the choir room with this really … _private _look on his face. It's so soft that Santana feels the ice that's permanently built itself around her heart start to melt. Then she hears Rachel's voice,

"... _And I start to miss you, baby, sometimes  
I've been staying up and drinking in a late night establishment  
Telling strangers personal things_

_Summer in the city, I'm so lonely lonely lonely  
So I went to a protest just to rub up against strangers  
And I did feel like coming but I also felt like crying  
It doesn't seem so worth it right now" _

And Puck looks so _sad; _Santana can't even begin to describe the emotions that fall over her. She gets an aching in her chest that she's not really used to and she feels guilt, regret, _heartache_.

What is wrong with her?

Puck hasn't noticed her watching him watch Rachel. She's glad because if he had he would have tried to cover it up and play it off like it was no big deal. And it is, _such_ a big deal. She put blinders on herself so she wouldn't see, but it's there, practically in black and white and stamped on his forehead.

He _loves _Rachel.

"Just break up with me already." Santana says quietly and Puck jumps and turns to look at her, surprised.

"What?" he asks, frowning at her as he pushes himself up off the doorjamb and walks across the hall towards her. Santana sighs heavily and rolls her eyes,

"It's totally obvious that you were only using me to make Rachel jealous or whatever. Well, it worked so break up with me." She informs him, nodding to the choir room where Rachel is still singing her heartbroken ballad.

"But I-"

"Look … Puck …." she starts and then shakes her head tiredly, "I hate admitting this but … sometimes I just … I want things because other people have them. And I … well I thought that I had you and then you were with Rachel and … I just … well, you know that I can be a crazy bitch when I want to be." Puck snorts in agreement and she rolls her eyes, "Plus, if_ you_ break up with _me_ then I can totally play the heartbroken card." she adds.

Puck eyes her wearily for a moment,"Right …" he says slowly and then when she doesn't say anything else smirks, "Santana, I'm breaking up with you. It's just not working out."

"You're a jackass." she deadpans and he winks at her before disappearing into the choir room. She debates whether or not she should listen in on their conversation and then she hears them both laugh and knows that it's time for her to go.

"Catch you later, P." she whispers to the empty hallway and then walks to her next class when the bell rings.

She may be a bitch, but she's a person too. When she gets home and takes down her hair and steps out of her Cheerios uniform she turns into what every bitch secretly is.

An insecure, often scared, little girl.

She doesn't want to end up alone or hurt. So she pushes and pulls and manipulates people into doing what she wants when she wants. You can't show weakness, people take advantage of it and there's no way that _anyone _is going to take advantage of her.

In reality, she just wants to fall in love and have someone who cares enough to fall in love back. Puck just wasn't that person for her and when she looks back on it in the future, she's pretty sure she'll hate herself for how she was in high school.

After her whole ordeal dating Puck for three weeks, she thinks she learns something. It's not as fun as it seems to break down other people just to get what you want, no matter how good it makes you feel. She's going to try and be a better person, she decides.

No more stealing other girls boyfriend, no more belittling Cheerios with cankles, no more … explicit pictures of Rachel in the girls bathroom.

She's going to be a good girl.

Then she walks into her science class and sees Tina holding hands with Matt and she thinks _oh fuck no! _

What is it with these glee bitches?

She drops her books and bag onto her desk and then sits herself on top it. Crossing her arms loosely, she gives them a vindictive smile and thinks to hell with being a _good girl_; old habits die hard. Because yeah, there's no way Matt and _Tina _are getting together.

Not if she has anything to say about.

_ Bitch_

* * *

Come check me out on tumblr! nicolasamaria(dot)tumblr(dot)com. I usually tend to post PR related stuff and weird IM convos between me and Rachel. :)


End file.
